1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairclip device and, more particularly, to a hair styling device for arranging the hair of a user into a predetermined hairdo while maintaining the hairdo in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hairclip device is a tool for arranging a hairdo. A conventional hairclip device of the type having an annular clip body includes fixing members, e.g. hooking members, disposed at two end of the clip body. A space is provided in the clip body for a portion of the hair of a user, e.g. a ponytail, to pass through. In use, the hair of the user is passed through the clip body, and the clip body is rolled up so that the hair is formed as a bob. Then, the clip body is bent in a ring shape so that the two fixing members at the two ends of the clip body can be combined together to have the hairdo fixed. However, the hair clip of the conventional hairclip device still can not have the hair fastened firmly. Also, it is inconvenient for the user to have the clip body bent in a ring shape and to have the clip body restored to its flat form. Furthermore, the coupling structure of the fixing members for fixing a hairdo makes it inconvenient and difficult for the hairclip device to be removed from the user's head.